


all in your mind

by BluberryDork



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 4
Genre: everyone else is like briefly mentioned besides travis and ninten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluberryDork/pseuds/BluberryDork
Summary: ninten and travis were best friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> you might wanna steer clear of this it has suicide and drug use in it

ninten was my best friend. no matter what anyone said, nobody could change it. people told me he was all in my imagination, but i didn't believe them.

the other kids started to make fun of me. they bullied me, called me a freak, and pushed me down. they said he wasn't _real._

ever since then, ninten showed up less and less. it made me sad because he never talked to me much. he was sad too. in fact, he stopped visiting me entirely within months. i cried when he told me he had to leave. i didn't want him to, but he didn't listen to me. he disappeared that day. not even my brother could help me get over his sudden vanish. i mourned for the rest of the year. i felt so empty, so alone without him at my side. i missed him and his bright smile.

my brother became more and more concerned for me. even my parents. they started to give me pills to make me happy again. whenever i took them, i forgot about all my problems. it was like a drug addiction.   
i overdosed often to make myself happier. i would never see ninten again with them, though. but that's ok. i laughed my pain away. i could drown in my own happiness.

i think the pills started to make me go insane. i took the twenty pills left all at once. i started to hallucinate.

that's when i saw him again, but he was still sad. he was crying. " _travis._ we're still friends, right?" he asked me. i saw a white light slowly manifest around us. "of course, ninten!" he took my hands. "everything's gonna be okay, i promise." the smile i was longing forever to see was the last thing i'd ever.

i knew something was wrong when i watched him overdose his medication. "mom! i'm going out!" i ran out the front door, leaving my mother confused. i ran as fast and as far as i could go.

it felt like forever before i got there. i used the last bits of my stamina and sprinted into the off-skirts of his hometown. i wouldn't let my friend die like this. i couldn't bare the thought of not seeing him ever again.

"TRAVIS!" i swung open the boy's front door and took off flying upstairs, leaving his brother confused. "n-ninten... is that... you?" travis softly called out to me.

"travis!!" tears streamed from my eyes. "we're still friends, right?" i asked him.

"of course, ninten!" he replied. i interlocked our hands.

"everything's gonna be okay, i promise." i smiled through my tears. that's when he stopped responding to me. his heartbeat was gone, and mine was shattered.

i sat on the edge of the building. all the memories replayed in my head. he died in my arms. i would never talk to him again. when i glumly returned home my sisters started to notice i was acting different. minnie came up to me. "are you alright?" she asked. "i'm just tired," i said. she believed me and gave me a small hug before wandering off. i sat down at my desk and began to write about everything.

_mom, dad, mimmie & minnie, i love you all so much. i'm so, so sorry._ i left the note neatly folded on my bed before walking out the front door. i walked as far as i felt like i should. my parents wouldn't want to see me like this...

thats when i arrived into town and climbed up one of the buildings by sneaking in. the faint breeze whispered things to me. i stared below my feet to the ground. i wanted to be with him.

"i'm sorry." i stepped off the edge.

 

everything went pitch black.

 

 

 

" _i forgive you._ "

**Author's Note:**

> SGJKSFDFGHK I CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS BYE  
> its super old lmaooo i might rewrite it


End file.
